What is the area, in square units, of triangle $ABC$ in the figure shown if points $A$, $B$, $C$ and $D$ are coplanar, angle $D$ is a right angle, $AC = 13$, $AB = 15$ and $DC = 5$? [asy]
pair A, B, C, D;
A=(12,0);
D=(0,0);
C=(0,5);
B=(0,9);
draw(A--B--C--A--D--C);
draw((0,.5)--(.5,.5)--(.5,0));
label("$A$", A, dir(-45));
label("$B$", B, dir(135));
label("$C$", C, dir(180));
label("$D$", D, dir(-135));
[/asy]
Explanation: Seeing that triangle $ACD$ is a 5-12-13 right triangle, $AD=12$. Then using Pythagorean Theorem, we can calculate $BD$ to be $BD=\sqrt{15^2-12^2}=\sqrt{3^2(5^2-4^2)}=3\sqrt{25-16}=3\sqrt{9}=3 \cdot 3 = 9$. Thus, the area of triangle $ABD$ is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 12 \cdot 9=6 \cdot 9=54 \text{sq units}$ and the area of triangle $ACD$ is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 12 \cdot 5=6 \cdot 5=30 \text{sq units}$. The area of triangle $ABC$ is the difference between the two areas: $54 \text{sq units} - 30 \text{sq units} = \boxed{24} \text{sq units}$.